Shattered
by kakifuarika
Summary: There's a light there’s the sun taking all the shattered ones to the place we belong and his love will conquer all. Sasuke and Sakura... Inspired by kheartsterra's video.


Arika: This fan fiction was inspired by kheartsterra's AMV Shattered (SasuSaku) here's the URL: .com/watch?v=S3LSgXOr20g oh and the lyrics you find in the story are not according to the song mixed it up a little…

Do not own characters and the song! Credits to kheartsterra for her awesome video!

______________________________________________________________________

Sasuke's P.O.V

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown_

Maybe… Sakura was right… nobody is going to be happy in revenge… I was so caught up in revenge that I was blind to see… in these years I've been searching for love that I lost because of the tragic fate my family had… I did find love… Sakura had loved me but what did I do? I threw it all away just to get revenge and now I lost her love and probably never getting it back.

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
Love gone for so long_

Lies… this what started it all… now the world is in war… village versus village… madness everywhere…

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
knowing that faith is all I hold_

Here I am now on the brink of death. I manage to kill Itachi but why am I not happy? How did my life come to this? I don't know who I am anymore… I shouldn't have left Konoha…I should've told Sakura the truth…

_And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Lifeless words  
Carry on_

_But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning_

I guess this is the last of the Uchiha… I closed my eyes and waited for my death but then I heard a voice, sweet like it belonged to an angel, calling me. I opened my eyes and saw Sakura. She was smiling down at me.

"I'm glad you're still alive!" Sakura said.

_Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced_

She started to heal me. I didn't know why she was risking her life to save me. I took her hand away from me.

"I don't deserve this…" I said.

"Sasuke-kun… everyone deserves a second chance… we need to get back to Konoha… this is a battle field and the war is ongoing!" She said.

She helped me stand up. Just then a ninja from the rain country attacked us. I hit him with my katana.

_All this time spent in vain  
wasted years  
wasted gain  
all is lost  
Hope remains  
and this war's not over_

Just then a group of 6 rain country ninjas attacked. We were only two chakra depleted ninjas. What are the chances that we'd survive this attack? We fought off the ninjas. One was aiming for Sakura… My body just moved and shielded her. The ninja's katana went through me. God it was painful… She punched the ninja as I fell down. I took the Katana off my body.

"Sasuke-kun… why?" She asked.

"Because I love you…" I said.

She began to cry.

"Die you Konoha bastards!!!" A ninja shouted.

Sakura threw herself to shield me. The rain ninja pierced his katana both through Sakura and Me. With the last of my strength I summoned snakes and it killed him.

"I guess this'll be the last of us…" Sakura said, with blood leaking out of her mouth.

"I guess so… I love you…" I said.

"I love you too…" She said.

She leaned in for a kiss.

"See you in heaven…" She whispered.

"I won't be going there… I've done bad things…" I said.

"There's no such thing as hell… God forgives anyone… he will definitely bring you to heaven… you're a nice person Sasuke… and He knows that…" Sakura said.

I smiled at her. I looked up and saw the sun light, for once the sun decided to show. I felt Sakura's body fell on me. Tears escaped my eyes. She's dead and soon I will too.

_There's a light  
there's the sun  
taking all the shattered ones  
to the place we belong  
and his love will conquer all  
Yes his love will conquer all_

_Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight_

______________________________________________________________________

Arika: A scene was inspired by a fan art I saw it's entitled 'the little death' by Nami86 and tanukitchokes it's in my profile! Credits to Trading Yesterday for their song "shattered" and to kheartsterra for her awesome video that inspired me to write this fan fiction!


End file.
